Princess
by Dominochan
Summary: A Street FighterKoF crossover. The right hand men of M. Bison and Geese Howard clash, but things don't turn out as expected. Shounen-ai Billy KanexVega.


Note: ::insert the "I don't own Street Fighter or King of Fighters, but this is my fic" note here:: Plus this is a   
  
yaoi/shounen-ai fic. There's nothing graphic in this chapter, but if you don't like these kinds of things, then be   
  
sensisble and don't read it. I don't feel like paying for therapy bills.  
  
"Princess: British Knight"  
  
By: Domino  
  
It was another late night. While the rest of Southtown slept Geese Howard sat at the negotiation table, his   
  
brown, pressed suit wrinkling slightly. At his side were his usual bodyguards: two drones by the names of Ripper and  
  
Hopper in dark suits and sunglasses, and his main bodyguard Billy Kane.   
  
  
  
Billy hated these kinds of meetings. He had better things to do with his spare time such as sleep or at least   
  
do that load of laundry he'd been meaning to wash. He crossed his arms, holding his bo to his chest while he and Geese  
  
waited for their newest prospective business partners to show up.  
  
"Why'd they 'ave to choose such a late hour to talk?" Billy yawned while Geese looked over the paperwork.  
  
"The man insisted for some unknown reason. They have an... impressive arsenal to say the least, so I'm willing to at   
  
least hear them out." Geese began to organize the papers when there was a knock at the door.  
  
A fire-engine red blur shot past Geese, a blur that belonged to Billy's trusted staff. He was on guard as the door   
  
was opened by one of the other goons. Geese growled and used his arm to have Billy lower his staff, "Stop it. Last thing  
  
I need is to start a crime war in the middle of the night." Billy nodded and stood back, adjusting his dark blue suit.  
  
At first it seemed like one of the shadows standing in the doorway was glowing violet, but then it faded as the   
  
group walked into the room. All four shadows were men, each of different heights and nationalities. One was obcenely   
  
tall with no hair, another wore boxing gloves, the leader had on a cape, but the shortest one caught Billy's attention   
  
for some reason. There was something about that long, blonde hair, mask, and razor-sharp claw that made the Brit raise   
  
an eyebrow, but he shook those thoughts from his mind for now as Geese rose up to greet the men. "You must be General   
  
Bison," Geese held his hand out, "Welcome to Southtown."  
  
Bison's hand reached out and shook Geese's, "Thank you Mr. Howard. I'm grateful that you were able to meet with me at   
  
such an odd hour. This way it can stay as inconspicuous as possible." The man sat down across from Geese after his   
  
subordinates stood behind him.  
  
"(I don't trust this man, sir. Somethin' about 'im gives me the creeps,)" Billy leaned in and whispered to his boss.   
  
Geese waved his hand, "(If somethin'happens, we can handle it.)"  
  
Billy nodded and stood back behind his boss while Geese began his talks with Bison. Billy only heard bits and pieces   
  
of the talks, mainly about high-powered weapons and chemicals, but he focused on catching glimpes of the masked man.   
  
"(Wot a buncha freaks....)" Billy snorted to himself, though he couldn't stop watching the other blonde.   
  
  
  
One hour passed.. and then two... and finally three. Geese shook Bison's hand again and told the man he'd   
  
be in touch. Bison nodded and beckoned for his crew. The men left, but the masked one turned back to look at Geese   
  
along with Ripper, Hopper, and Billy. The masked man's eyes narrowed before turning back to follow his teammates out   
  
of the room. Geese blinked and looked over at Billy, "Wonder what his problem was..."  
  
"I dunno, sir, but I'll be sure to pile on some extra security measures tonight. I just don't trust that man." Billy   
  
leaned against the wall, "Trust me on this one."  
  
Geese yawned, "Thank you for your concern, Billy." The older man stood up and stretched, "And I'm getting to bed.   
  
Be sure to secure the perimiter before you go to bed, all right?"   
  
Billy nodded, "Of course sir, but can I have the day off tomorrow? I know I'm gonna be tired."  
  
"How about no?"  
  
"Fine....."  
  
~*~  
  
Dressed in more comfortable denim now, Billy completed his usual rounds. He entered an old warehouse that had   
  
been long since abandonded. Geese wanted to keep it for some reason, so Billy decided to make this his final patrol   
  
before he went to sleep. It was almost three in the morning, and he was beat. "(Well, at least those freaks seem to   
  
be keepin' away from us... they better too since I'm not in the mood to deal with 'em.)" The moment he turned to   
  
leave he saw a dark blur flash past him. He sighed hard, "(Oh bloody 'ell...)"  
  
  
  
Billy watched the rafters carefully while keeping a steel grip on his bo. "Come on now, ya coward.. I won't   
  
'urt you much..." He taunted. He walked through the warehouse, as alert as he could be on such little sleep. It didn't   
  
take long for the shadow to swan dive at him, forcing Billy to parry with his staff. He heard a shredding noise, and   
  
it turned out to be his jacket sleeve. The attack was a bit too close for comfort. Billy swiped his bo in the   
  
direction of attack, but only caught air. "FUCK!" He cursed loudly as he tried to scan the warehouse for the one who   
  
sliced his favorite jacket. Soon he caught a shadow in the rafters, and a silvery-white mask glinting in the waning   
  
moonlight. "Oh, so it's you, eh?" Billy recognized the shape of the mask from the meeting before. "You wanna play?   
  
Then let's go!" He screamed before the shadow dove at him again, this time nailing Billy's leg with a powerful   
  
slash. He grunted and knelt down, trying to ignore the pain. That's when he looked up to see the masked man walking   
  
towards him, his eyes almost shining in the badly lit warehouse. Billy was thankful that his leg was bleeding just  
  
a little rather than gushing, so he stood up, only to find out that the man was taller than even him. And to think   
  
this guy was the shortest of Bison's group! "Let's see wot you got, you weirdo..." Billy grasped his staff and   
  
rushed the other fighter.  
  
The taller blonde flipped backward, avoiding Billy's staff easily. He then jumped and bounced off a wall   
  
before extending his claw to stab his opponent. Billy dodged a bit slower than he wanted to, but managed to fend off  
  
the incoming blades. He pistoned his staff into the other fighter's mid-section, causing him to recoil and get the   
  
wind knocked out of him. The masked man sneered and somersaulted forward, rolling and then attempting to stab the Brit's  
  
knees. Billy easily swept-kicked him and smacked his legs with his staff afterwards. The Brit wasted no time as he   
  
pinned the other man to the ground, panting profusely.  
  
"So I'm takin' it that freak Bison sent you 'ere. Now I 'ave to ask why..?" Billy pinned his staff against the other   
  
blonde's throat, "If you talk I might actually let you live..."  
  
A pair of very defiant green eyes narrowed at Billy underneath that mask, "I am telling you nothing!" The voice   
  
caught the Brit off-guard. It sounded very refined, with an underlying hint of pure danger. Billy chuckled, "You're  
  
a fellow Euro too I see... I'm guessin' Spain?"  
  
"Do not talk to me like I'm your friend, you low class scum. Now let me go or I will shred you to pieces."  
  
Billy scoffed, "You're a tough talker, mystery man. But It's safe for me to say that you're gutted..." He reached   
  
for the mask, "Now to see wot the whole disguise is for, eh..?"   
  
The other man desperately tried to pull away, "No! You're not worthy to see my face!"  
  
"Cut the 'I'm to good for you' shit. You lost. Accept it," With one swift motion Billy ripped the mask off the man's   
  
face, tossing it away. "There. Now I can..." The sentence trailed off when Billy actually gazed upon the man's face.   
  
His blue eyes widened as they looked up and down the arguably perfect features. The man seemed to be a boy..? "Wot   
  
the bloody 'ell..? 'ow old are you anyway? Twelve?" He scoffed as the Spaniard tried to get up.   
  
"Are you done humiliating me?" The man asked gruffly.  
  
"Well if you're still insisting on talking to me like that, I'll just take you as my prisoner. You're lucky I'm a   
  
sucker for a pretty face, or I woulda just killed you," Billy smiled and finally got up, making sure to keep the other man  
  
on a short leash, so to speak. He reached for his radio and told his guards to beef up around Geese's home, as there   
  
were assassins running loose. He then cut transmission and walked the other fighter out of the warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
"So wot's your name?" Billy asked to keep the atmosphere somewhat pleasant as he walked his quarry back to his   
  
apartment. The Spaniard just shot him a very dirty look and kept quiet.  
  
Billy just shrugged, "Fine.... don't tell me. I'll just call you Princess. How's that, eh?" He grinned as he watched   
  
the would-be assassin's frustrated visage. Billy removed his stripped bandanna and smirked at the Spaniard, "So   
  
Princess, wot's Bison really like?"  
  
Still no response. Billy snorted, "Are you really that stuck up about this whole thing? Man you need to take that   
  
rod outta your arse."   
  
Saying that made the Spaniard hiss, "Don't use such foul language in my presence."  
  
"You didn't complain when I said shit earlier. Don't worry, Princess.... I won't curse too much around you," Billy   
  
kept walking the other man all the way to his upscale apartment. He was still wondering why the assassin made  
  
no attempt to escape while in his custody, and that really made him quite nervous...  
  
~*~  
  
The moment the two entered the apartment, the lights turned on to a very spacious, elegantly decorated   
  
condominium. The assassin's eyes widened, as if he didn't believe that a man like Billy could afford such a   
  
high-class place.  
  
"Please tell me this is just a ruse and your real home is a total hole in the wall. I refuse to believe this house   
  
is actually yours," The assassin turned to him, "You don't deserve such a pretty house."  
  
"Put a sock in it, Princess."  
  
"My name is Vega," The assassin finally revealed.  
  
"Wot kinda name is Vega? Were your parents hippies?" Billy raised an eyebrow while shutting and locking his door.   
  
"I like Princess better."  
  
"Silence! I am not in the mood," Vega snapped, narrowing his eyes at Billy.   
  
"Awwww... that's too bad, luv. I was hopin' I coulda 'ad my way wif you," Billy shot back with a very disgusted   
  
frown while shrugging off his slightlyshredded jacket. He stretched his arms above his head, flexing his revealed  
  
muscles, "Oi, I need some bloody rest. Listen, Princess... Don't think I'm goin' soft on ya. The place 'as alarms out   
  
the arse, so you're stuck 'ere wif me for the night. You can sleep on the couch." He began to unbuckle and unzip his   
  
pants when Vega crossed his arms.   
  
"I have never met such a vulgar, disrespectful Englishman in my life!"  
  
Billy scratched his groin and narrowed his blue eyes at Vega, "Oh bitch bitch bitch.... Don't you 'ave anything better   
  
to do than complain? Just... go to bed, Princess... Good fucking night..." The Brit stormed off to his bedroom, leaving   
  
Vega to sit and pout on the ample couch. About twenty seconds later Billy came back out and grabbed Vega's arm   
  
violently, pulling off the claw that was attached to one of Vega's wristbands. Billy stepped back with  
  
the claw in hand, "Just in case you get some stupid idea..." He spat before going back to his bedroom.  
  
Vega lay back and began to figure out ways he could eliminate the loud Brit, but unfortunately, he had left   
  
his mask at the warehouse, and his prized claw was just snatched by that.. neanderthal. Who was the Brit trying to   
  
impress with nearly stripping in front of him? "(So rude... I wish I had my talons so I could paint his home red with   
  
his blood..)" Not that Vega actually needed his claw to kill, but it made the whole process more satisfying.   
  
"(He is undeserving of such a posh life. I've had it... I -will- destroy...!)" Soon the door opened again, shut,   
  
and locked. A feminine voice sighed softly, throwing a coat onto the sofa where Vega was laying. The spaniard shot up,   
  
making the other person scream, "WOT THE RUDDY HELL?!"  
  
Billy Kane ran into the living room, wearing only boxer-briefs and wielding his bo, "Lily?! Are you all roight?"  
  
The blonde woman panted hard, "Billy... who is this bloke?! Your new boyfriend?"  
  
"Wot..? No!! Lily, this is.. um..." Billy eased his stance and held his staff in one hand, "This is Vega. He looked   
  
a bit helpless, so I took 'im in for the night."   
  
Lily looked at Vega and then back at Billy, "Nice to meet you. Billy, next time let me know when you decide to bring   
  
strangers into our house. Good night," She shook her head before hugging her brother and trudging off to her bedroom.   
  
Vega just sat there, "So your name is Billy then..."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Billy shrugged, walking over to the couch. "Better'n Vega, Princess." He plopped down right next to the   
  
other blonde, "Billy Kane. Geese Howard's top bodyguard. And you? Wot's your thing with Bison?"  
  
Vega turned away, "Why do you insist on talking to me like I'm actually going to reveal my life story to you?! I am   
  
not your friend nor do I want to be. So just leave me alone!"  
  
"I was hoping you'd be more than just a stuck-up princess... I guess I was wrong," Billy turned to look at the clock,   
  
"Five already. And no thanks to you scarin' my sister I gotta be up in about two hours. If you lay even a finger on   
  
her, I will throw you out the window."  
  
"Hn... like you can actually kill me..." Vega sighed.  
  
Billy sneered, "Don't push me, Princess. Good night." He grasped his staff and left. Vega lay right back down and   
  
tried to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning, Billy. You look like shit," Geese looked up and down at his head bodyguard's current state.   
  
Billy though was relieved that Geese hadn't been hurt or killed in any kind of attack. "So how did it go last   
  
night? I heard you really did have to beef up security after your patrol."  
  
"Well, it's the reason for me bein' a little disheveled this mornin'. I got into it wif one of Bison's men. It was   
  
that masked bloke with a claw.."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I managed to stop him, but," Billy rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Geese, If you don't mind me sayin',   
  
that Bison's got some weird tastes in hired killers."  
  
Geese raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that..? And by 'I managed to stop him'?"  
  
Billy groaned, and then yawned, "First, that masked guy can't be older than twenty, and second... um... he... escaped."  
  
"He.... what?" Geese narrowed his eyes at Billy, "Did you just say he escaped?"  
  
"The bloke was too fast for me.. I pinned him down, I did, but then he used this powder stuff and pushed me off when   
  
I was blinded. Next thing I knew he had vanished," Billy was a bit thrown off on how well that lie had come out. "I  
  
tried to catch 'im, I really did."  
  
Geese sat back and grunted, "Hmmm... You know what this means... Bison can't be trusted in the slightest. I don't   
  
think I'll be doing business with him at all." He went to pick up the phone, but before he did, "And for your  
  
little mess-up your pay's being cut in half this month."  
  
Billy cursed loudly and left Geese's office, dragging himself to begin his rounds.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lily! Are you awake?" The boisterous voice called out as the young woman walked into the living room.   
  
"Billy! You're home! I'm so glad..." She hugged her older brother, "That man you brought home isn't very pleasant...  
  
why are you still lettin' 'im stay 'ere? And why did you 'ave to tie him to your bed?" Billy bit his lip, recalling   
  
what happened earlier in the morning.  
  
i"You're doing WHAT to me?" Vega gasped while Billy scratched his  
  
head, "Well, I gotta watch out for my sis. Nothin' personal, Princess."  
  
Billy wrestled the young Spaniard down and pinned his slender wrists to the  
  
brass posts. "Get the rope, sis!"/i   
  
That's when Billy shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, sis, but if I let him go, that Bison will be after my arse for sure. Not to mention yours and Geese's, and I   
  
simply can't have that," He let her go and made a beeline for his bedroom, where his eyes focused on the bed.  
  
There lay Vega, his wrists tied to each side of the bedposts with a very tough rope, dressed in a very large   
  
dress shirt and a pair of boxers that barely fit him as they were way too loose. A very angry look marred Vega's  
  
otherwise perfect face, "iBienvenidos, cabron/i," He spat venomously.  
  
Billy couldn't stop staring though. Vega's hair was a bit mussed, but still very silken. His shirt gave a nice view   
  
of his chest, and those boxers were threatening to come off if Vega decided to struggle. The image in front of   
  
the Brit was inviting to the point of being overwhelming, and the idea of ravishing Vega while he was tied up crossed   
  
his mind. "Nice to see you too,Princess," Billy kept his voice calm, trying to dissolve those very erotic images from   
  
his hopelessly dirty mind. "I'm gonna untie you for the night,but if you even -try- to attack, you're out the window.   
  
Got it?" Billy walked over and sat down to unfasten the rope.   
  
Lily watched from the doorway, "I did look after him like you asked."  
  
"I am not an animal," Vega growled while he rubbed his wrists. "I do not appreciate being tied up like one."  
  
"Well I wouldn't 'ave to do it if you weren't such a huge risk to keep 'ere. Plus I couldn't think of anything else   
  
that was a sure way to keep my Lily safe. You'da done the same if you 'ad a sister at home alone with a killer, roight?"   
  
Billy gave Vega a cheesy grin. Even he didn't believe what he just told Vega.   
  
The Spaniard just glared at him, "If Bison finds me you are in serious danger."  
  
"That ain't happenin' for a while, Princess. And you don't seem to be in a big rush to leave. Even if I did threaten   
  
to toss you out the window," Billy shrugged, "Eh, you 'ave your reasons for stayin'. I ain't gonna argue. So,  
  
Lily," He turned to his sister, "Wot's for dinner?"  
  
~*~  
  
Thankfully dinner passed by quietly for the group. Though Vega was quite apalled by the lack of quality of   
  
the food, he was impressed with the taste. He did not, however, admit such a thing to either of the Kanes. After  
  
dinner Lily went to get ready for work, and Billy started to clear the dishes, "I won't even bother makin' threats   
  
anymore, Princess, but can you be so kind as to 'elp me clear these?" He made a slight puppy-dog face, hoping to sway   
  
the young noble.  
  
Vega shrugged and got up, taking only his own dishes with them to the sink. Billy smiled inwardly, "(Eh it's a start)."   
  
He then took the rest to be washed later on. Vega left the dining room and sat down on the couch, not even aware  
  
that Billy was watching him intently. Vega was so graceful even if he was just sitting down to watch television.   
  
Billy hated to admit it, but Vega was growing on him. He just watched the Spanish noble for what seemed like hours,  
  
but soon Lily rustling around with her shoes caught his attention, "Have fun at work, all roight sis?" Billy smiled and   
  
hugged his sister.  
  
"I'll try, luv. And you be careful," She smiled back and pecked her brother's cheek. "I'll see you tonight," Lily   
  
let go of Billy and left the house, letting Billy lock the door. He then turned his attention back to the couch,  
  
where Vega was looking right back at him, frowning a bit.  
  
"Wot's wif you?" Billy ran a hand through his hair and walked over to sit by Vega. "You looked like you were   
  
about to cry or somethin'."  
  
"It's nothing," Vega quickly snapped and turned back to the television.   
  
Billy sighed hard and looked at Vega, "(And 'ere it comes again.. the patented 'Princess Mode'.) Vega, you 'ave no   
  
reason to be afraid of talkin' to me or Lily."  
  
"Who said I was afraid? I fear nothing!"  
  
"Your eyes say otherwise," Billy reached over and gently rubbed Vega's cheek with his thumb. At first Vega leaned in,   
  
but then realized he was weakening, and pulled back quickly, "Stop."  
  
"Sorry, Prin.."  
  
"NO!" Vega got up and stormed off to Billy's room, shutting the door violently. Billy sighed and got up, He walked   
  
down the hall and opened his bedroom door carefully, keeping himself alert in case Vega wanted to fight.  
  
The Brit raised an eyebrow when he heard a whimpering noise. He slowly opened the door to Vega, who was sobbing   
  
into his pillow. "(Wot the...?)" He blinked, sitting down on the bed, "You all roight?"  
  
Vega turned his head towards Billy. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, "Please... just leave me alone."  
  
"Well, I can't. I feel responsible for your cryin', so I gotta make you feel better. Or at least I'll try," Billy   
  
lay down and very, very gently wrapped his arms around Vega. Soon Billy's gesture was met with a very strong elbow to   
  
his gut.  
  
"OOOOOF!" He gasped while Vega curled up.  
  
"I warned you, Billy Kane."  
  
Billy coughed a bit, "Damn, Princess... you got power..." He chuckled as he sat up, "Well I learned my lesson for   
  
touchin' you, but you're still cryin'. Believe me, Princess... it 'elps alot if you talk and let it out."  
  
Vega sniffled, "I.... what's it like to have siblings?" He decided to let the Brit have his way. Anything to have   
  
the other man leave him alone, but deep down he felt like he needed to talk to someone. Bison wasn't exactly the  
  
type to go to when feeling a little down.  
  
Billy raised an eyebrow, "It's all roight. Lily and I 'ave been on our own for most of our lives, so we're really   
  
close and stuff. Geese is kinda like my dad in a way. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, I don't remember my family. Bison's raised me for the past seven years. He said I was a great matador for my   
  
age, and wanted to train me to become his right hand man."  
  
Billy's eye twitched but hoped Vega didn't notice, "Seven years, Princess? But you can't be older than twenty."  
  
"I'm eighteen," Vega admitted.  
  
"I.... see," The older man bit his lip, "Um, Vega...?" Billy asked quietly, not wanting to know any more about Vega's   
  
"relationship" with Bison.  
  
"What is it now?" Vega sniffled.  
  
"I.. I promise I won't tie you to the bed tomorrow. And I won't throw you out the window."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"And..." Billy sighed hard, "I'm callin' in sick. I'll take care of you. So will Lily. Right now Geese can kiss my   
  
arse. I need the rest."  
  
Vega sat up, "Why are you so insistant.."  
  
Billy grinned and pressed two of his fingers to Vega's lips, promptly shutting him up, "Must you question everything I   
  
do, Princess?" He winked, "Come on. It's too early for bed. Let's see wot's on the tele." Billy gently grabbed  
  
Vega's hand and led him off the bed and back to the couch, where a movie just started on the TV. Billy sat down with   
  
Vega next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHERE is he?" A fist slammed into Geese's desk, "I demand to know where Vega is."  
  
Geese sat back, not afraid of this man in the slightest, "Listen to me Bison, I have absolutely no idea where he could   
  
be. The last time I checked however, he was attempting to kill one of my main bodyguards. Is that how you treat  
  
your potential partners?"  
  
Bison growled, "That's irrelevant. Vega acts on his own sometimes."  
  
"That's no excuse. But honestly, I haven't seen your subordinate. I'm sorry," Geese shrugged.   
  
Violet flames began to emit from Bison's large form, "If I find out you're lying, you can kiss Southtown goodbye.   
  
Although I'm still tempted to lay waste to this horrid city even if you are telling the truth."  
  
"I will ask my staff again if they have seen Vega, but I can't guarantee anything. I'll contact you if I have any new   
  
information," Geese nodded once, making Bison back off slightly, "Very well." He stood back up and left the  
  
office, and once he did Geese reached for the phone to call his "sick" bodyguard Billy Kane.  
  
~*~  
  
The phone dropped to the ground, and a powerful wave of fear washed over the Brit. He knelt down to pick up   
  
the receiver, "A... are you sure, sir?" He asked, doing his best to maintain a cool tone of voice. He gulped as  
  
his boss told him about Bison.  
  
/Are you -sure- you haven't seen him, Billy?/  
  
"Geese, there's alot I gotta tell you, but not over the phone. Listen, I'll come by and explain evertyhin', all   
  
roight?" He hung up, and then went to find Vega and Lily. Thankfully Lily was still asleep, but Vega wasn't anywhere  
  
to be found. Billy swore loudly before noticing a figure on the balcony.  
  
Vega stood there silently, looking at the sky.  
  
Billy rushed outside, "Bad news, Princess."   
  
"I know," Vega turned to him. Did his eyes just flash green?  
  
"Wot's goin' on 'ere? Are you feeling all roight?"  
  
"He's close. I must go back to him, Billy," Vega turned back to look out, "I must go home. I belong to him..."  
  
"WOT?! No bleedin' way, Princess! Not after seein' you blubber over havin' no family," Billy yelled as Vega began   
  
to climb up on the rail, "I must..."  
  
"HELL NO!!" The Brit grabbed Vega by his waist and pulled him back down, running into the house and shutting the   
  
sliding door. He threw Vega onto the couch, albiet a bit more roughly than he wanted, "Wot were you gonna do out   
  
there?! Jump and 'ope Bison catches you?!"  
  
Vega looked up at him with glazed eyes, "You don't understand. I must return to Master Bison."  
  
"You're going nowhere, Princess. Call me stupid, but... I think your 'relationship' with Bison ends 'ere and now,"   
  
Billy sat down next to Vega, "Methinks I need to 'ave a word with this man. Even if he and I end up throwin' fists."  
  
"You can't!" Vega cried, clinging to Billy as he got up, "He will destroy you within seconds!"  
  
"Like you actually care about me, Princess," Billy scoffed, though saying that stung his heart.   
  
Vega frowned, letting the Brit go and curling up on the couch, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Look, Bison's goin' down."  
  
"There's something you must know about me, Billy."  
  
~*~  
  
i//"You have such talents, young man. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Vega, sir."  
  
"Such an astral name. You've risen above the others like a star in the twilight. You'd be perfect for my apprentice."  
  
"Thank you!"//  
  
//"Two years already. Once again you've risen above the rest of my organization. Soon you will attain your   
  
fullest potential."  
  
"I know I can, sir. I want to be the best and most beautiful!"//  
  
//"Vega, you didn't tell me it was your birthday. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm fifteen, sir. It's no big deal, though."  
  
"Why of course it is! You haven't become a man just yet. I'd like to have the honor to make you a man."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We can start with learning to feel another man's body..."///i  
  
"Wot?! You can't be serious!!" Billy suddenly felt very ill. His heart dropped to his feet while he gagged.   
  
Lily rubbed his back while Vega frowned at both of them, "It's true, Billy. Bison and I are.."  
  
"No... You were just a kid. That's disgusting!"  
  
"I'm still his lover, Billy. Even you can't change that."  
  
"Like hell I can't. That freak gives me all the more reason to bash his brains in," Billy got up abruptly and walked   
  
to claim his staff and bandanna.  
  
Vega turned to him, "Don't Billy. You're no match for his power."  
  
Billy tied his striped bandanna firmly to his head, "It doesn't matter to me. To quote my late grandfather, 'Love makes   
  
a man do stupid things'." His blue eyes sparkled with tears before leaving Vega in Lily's care. The Spaniard   
  
turned to Lily, "Love...?"  
  
~*~  
  
With a burning rage Billy kicked open the door to Geese's office, "Where is Bison, sir? I must have a word wif   
  
him before I rip his throat out."  
  
"You seem to be better," Geese smiled dryly, "Bison went to the shopping district to see if Vega's there. I sent him   
  
there on false information since I figured you've been harboring him since he attacked you."  
  
"It's a long story, sir. I'll be happy to explain later. Cheerio!" Billy grinned slyly and left his office.   
  
Geese sat back and began to loosen his tie, "(Billy, if you're even thinking of taking Bison on your own you've either   
  
lost your mind or you have a stake in all this. Either way...)" He chuckled and got up.  
  
~*~  
  
Billy ran through the shopping area, searching for the crime boss. He had way too much on his mind at this   
  
point, but did his best to clear them while he tried to focus on Bison's whereabouts. Before he could react he saw a   
  
flaming ball zoom right at him. He jumped and managed to clear it, only to have a second fireball nail him in his   
  
chest. Billy fell to the ground, panting hard, "Oi... that's gonna leave a mark..." He looked up to see  
  
a tall shadow over him. One eye glinted from the shadows, "You must be Billy Kane. Nothing personal, but Bison's   
  
ordered you to be eliminated."  
  
Billy looked up and smirked, "Why couldn't you be as cute as my Princess also?" He took his staff and smacked the man's   
  
legs. He then bounced on top of the man and punched him in the face, sending the immensely tall man to the ground.  
  
"Don't screw with a man in love, okay?" Billy ran before the other could recover fully.  
  
Soon Billy reached an open courtyard in the district, where he felt the wind grow a bit colder. A violet glow   
  
caught his eye as he turned around. Standing before him was M. Bison himself. "So I finally found you," Billy  
  
tapped the bo on his shoulder, "The head Shadowloo lech."  
  
"Watch your mouth, Kane. My men have been looking for my Vega, and I've just been informed he's been recovered, along   
  
with a young lady named Lily."  
  
Billy's face paled, "L... Lily.. and Vega...?"  
  
"See for yourself," Bison pointed to behind Billy, where Balrog, the boxer/Shadowloo bodyguard, carried in two limp   
  
forms: Vega and Lily Kane. He dropped both of them to the ground, bound and gagged.   
  
Billy hissed, "I won't let you lay a finger on 'im again, Bison... and if you even -think- of hurting Lily.."  
  
"All you have to do is defeat me, Billy. If you can do that, then I will give Vega up to you and Lily's free to go.   
  
Of course that won't happen," He laughed haughtily.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Billy snorted, tightening his grip on the staff.   
  
Swirls of violet flames danced around Bison's form, shooting some of them at the other fighter. Billy dodged   
  
the best he could, but unlike Bison, Billy was only human. When one of the flames stunned Billy, Bison flew in and   
  
punched the Brit in his stomach, and then his face. Billy fell back, but the moment he got back his senses he growled   
  
and slapped Bison with his staff, nailing him in the legs and then jumping to complete the move into a very  
  
painful uppercut. Billy then bounced backward, going on the defensive. Bison grinned and evaporated, appearing behind   
  
Billy and crashing into him with his aptly named Psycho Crusher. Billy lay on the ground, panting as he sat up  
  
carefully. His jacket was slightly burned as well as scratched, while his bandanna was charred. Billy removed it while   
  
Bison floated over him, "I told you it wouldn't happen. Vega belongs to me. Give up now and I might actually spare you."  
  
"To think you 'ad those dirty hands on 'is body... I won't forgive you.." Billy looked up and spat at him as he got to   
  
his feet, using most of his strength to swing his bo. He managed to catch Bison off-guard and nailed him in his face.   
  
Bison was knocked back, but was still standing while he wiped his mouth, "You actually drew blood. I'm impressed.   
  
Sadly, this is where your chivalry ends." Bison summoned a fraction of his dark power and flew at Billy again, hitting   
  
him full-on with another of his dreaded Psycho Crushers.  
  
The Brit screamed as he flew back, falling to the ground. He could barely breathe while he sat up again, blood dripping   
  
from the corners of his mouth, his body aching with intense pain, "(V... Vega... Lily... I'm sorry...)" He did  
  
his best to keep conscious while Bison floated over him again, "You won't be meddling in my affairs anymore, Billy   
  
Kane. He's mine."  
  
Strangely though a soft, blue-white aura began to appear behind Bison, "(No... Am I.. dead...?)" Billy thought as it   
  
became brighter. Then he heard a familiar voice....  
  
"RISING STOOOORRRRM!!!!"  
  
Bison turned around, but it was too late. Several pillars of light blasted through the Shadowloo Master's body, tearing   
  
through him easily. Bison screamed, but soon even that faded away along with his dark form. Billy looked up slowly to   
  
see his boss smiling down at him, "Looks like you did a number on him, Billy, but sometimes even you need a little help   
  
once in a while."  
  
Billy smiled, "Thanks, Geese."  
  
Geese turned to Balrog, who stepped back and ran away, leaving Vega's and Lily's tied up bodies on the ground. He knelt   
  
down to untie them as Billy got to his feet to help out, "I wish I was strong enough, Princess..." His smile slightly  
  
bitter as he picked Vega up, "Now can I have tomorrow off, Geese?"  
  
Geese shrugged, "Eh, I think you deserve it this time." He laughed a bit and helped Billy with Vega and Lily as they   
  
walked home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oi... so where's Vega, Lily?" Billy asked while sipping on a cup of tea.  
  
"He's been sleeping for the past three hours, luv. I don't think you should disturb him."  
  
"Awwww, I'm not gonna do that, sis. I just wanna make sure he's not 'aving any nightmares and stuff," Billy grinned   
  
and got up, albiet slowly due to his bandages. He crept into his bedroom quietly, kneeling down to watch Vega sleep,   
  
"(I really did wish I was strong enough to stop 'im, Princess... but at least you're free now, roight?)" He smiled and   
  
licked his lips before pressing them against Vega's, gently tasting the Spaniard's before pulling back. He grinned,   
  
leaving the room and closing the door.   
  
Vega then blinked, sitting up and touching his wet lips with his fingers, "(Billy...? Was that a dream...?)" He   
  
wondered for a bit before settling back down into his sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily worked on dinner while Vega set the table. Billy was to be home soon from work, and Vega insisted on   
  
helping for a change. An hour later Billy set foot through the door and shut it, "Finally.. Geese 'ad me workin' like   
  
crazy since that whole Shadowloo thing. He doesn't want any more screwups I guess." He shrugged and stretched out a   
  
bit. "Though I did get Princess something..."  
  
Vega blinked when he heard that. He was getting used to being called Princess now, but what could Billy have gotten   
  
him? "What did you bring?"  
  
Billy took out a plane ticket from his coat pocket, "First class airfare to Spain. So you can go back to your family."   
  
Vega ran up to him and hugged him. He was acting like his age for once, "Thank you, Billy." He looked at the ticket,   
  
"This says one-way though." Vega frowned a bit and let his hold on the Brit loosen, "Do you want to be rid of me?"  
  
"Wot the..? No! I just thought you might want to be wif your family again. You said you didn't remember them really,   
  
roight? So I figured you'd want to search for them. I bet they miss you alot."  
  
"But... I... I do want to find them, but I want to come back to you, Billy," Vega looked at him, his green eyes   
  
blinking back tears. Billy raised an eyebrow, "You do? I thought you 'ated me, Princess."  
  
"You fought Bison for my honor. I can't hate you for that. And I remember what you told me, 'love makes a man do   
  
stupid things'."  
  
Billy blushed a little and scratched his head, "Well.. I um..."  
  
"You.. fell in love with me..?" Vega asked softly while Lily smiled and concentrated on dinner. It was her way of   
  
letting her brother have his privacy. Billy moved in and seized Vega's lips, letting the Spaniard feel his love and   
  
desire. Once Billy pulled back Vega blushed, "So it wasn't a dream..." Vega smiled a little and hugged Billy tight,   
  
"Promise me you'll be here when I come back, Billy Kane."  
  
"I promise, Vega. I love you. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I won't. And Billy..." Vega blushed.  
  
"Wot is it?"  
  
"Will you still call me Princess when I come back?"  
  
Billy laughed and tipped Vega's chin up, "You bet, Princess."  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
